


When Did Matt become so Narcissistic?

by IWannaBeAWriter



Series: Eddsworld Boy's Childhoods [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Families, Child Neglect, Depression, Eddsworld - Freeform, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Matt needs a hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, back story, child matt, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Matt's childhood wasnt a pretty one, he lived in a big fancy house with two 'loving' parents, so why did he feel so small?





	1. Little Matty Piggy

Since Tord had moved back in and quit the Red Army to join back with his friends, it was much more awkward then he expected. Edd did not welcome him with open arms like he hoped, instead he revised a punch to the face, and a kick, and an aggressive poke with a sword. Edd kinda beat the shit out of him. When things cooled off, they sat down, drank some tea, and talked.

He thought that leading his own Army and ruling the world would make him happy, but he wasnt. Being with his friends made him happy. It took convincing, but Edd let him back into his life, and they were all roommates again, just like old times.

Tom wasnt happy, following Edd's lead he tried to poke him with a broken bottle. Tord wasnt scared to hold back against Tom though so that spat ended in a kick to the face and a punch from his robotic arm. Tom was left out cold and was carried to the sofa.

Taking a seat next to Tom, Edd started flipping through channels. Tord awkwardly took his place on the floor, as Tom was taking a little nap and there was no more room. The air was gravely intense when Matt walked in, it got a bit more breathable.

"Oh, Hey Trim!" Matt greeted, Trim? That's new. "Your back!" 

Tord raised an eyebrow, out of everyone, he expected Matt to be the most upset. Tom always seemed to be angry with him so he wasnt surprised by his reaction, but Tord injured his face, basically, his pride and joy, did he forgot?

Tom started to wake up, and yanked the forgotten bottle off the ground, "COMMIE!" He shouted, before getting anywhere he was pulled down by Edd, who glared down at him. 

"The children is on, fight on commercial." Edd narrowed, letting Tom go who groaned.

Tord smirked but didn't comment. Matt pulled out his compact mirror before gasping.

"MY HAIR!" He shrieked.

Tom looked over at the panicking ginger, "What's wrong with it?"

Matt gasped dramatically in the offense. "Can't you see! My hair gel smeared on my forehead!" He shouted, walking out with his mirror and running his loose hand through his freshly cleaned hair.

Clearing his throat, Tord let out a chuckle, "How did he become so narcissistic?" He mostly just wanted to distract Edd and Tom with his question so Tom didn't notice that the commercials had started. Before leaving, Tord and Tom were pretty evenly matched, now, with his intense training and robot arm, he would run Tom into the ground. He didn't feel like fighting right now.

Tom and Edd both exchanged some kind of mental chat. "Wait," Tord questioned, "Theirs an actual story to this?"

"It's not a pretty one. Edd shrugged, rubbing his neck. Sometimes he forgets that Tord wasnt always in their friend group. 

Edd, Matt, and Tom grew up together, and they were so vastly different than most didn't think they would stay together when they got out of elementary, as teens shift into their clicks, somehow they did.

Then came along Tord, but the damage done to Matt was already done. 

Tom, who had pulled out a hidden bottle of Smirnoff from under the sofa, answered his rival with bitterness. "His father was a dick." Edd glared as Tom popped open his drink. They would need to talk about alcohol intake later.

Tord played with his metal limb, wow, did he find someone Tom hated more then himself?

Matt sat at the long table, his eyes set on the steaming plate in front of him. The potato's and steak were mouth-watering, and his green beans pushed to the side, Matt refuses to eat anything green. Matt was starving. His father had put him on a diet plan when he found out that Edd and Tom were sneaking him candy and soda. 

It sucked not being able to have pop-tarts and cereal for breakfast or any of his favortie foods, everything was made and planned by his private cook, meal plans run by his father of course.

Emily pats her son on his shoulder in comfort, hunger clear in his eyes, poor boy. "Don't worry Matty, your father should be home any minute." Nick at some point told his wife that they weren't allowed to eat until he got home, and for some unknown reason, he arrives later and later every night.

One night after dinner, Matt snuck out of his room downstairs to sneak some fruit snacks, to overhear his loving parents fighting. At the time, Matt didn't understand it, something about a co-worker and lipstick, Matt wasnt sure.

The front door slammed shut as Nick made himself known. The butlers and servents hurried out at their incoming boss. "You two didn't start eating did you?" Nick asked, dumping his coat and bag on the floor. He didn't care, the hired help will take care of it.

Emily smiled, "No, of course not hun." She reinsured.

He scoffed, taking his seat and started stuffing his face. "Good, piggy there doesn't need it anyway." He laughed, a mouthful of green beans. Matt gagged.

Wait, was father talking about him?

"Nick!" Emily snapped, she could take the verbal hashes, but she was damned if she would allow him to treat her Matty like that.

"What?" He laughed. "I was only joking." Matt suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and the pile of food that looked delicious a minute ago suddenly seemed, nasty.

Emily glared, taking a bite of her food. "Don't joke about that Nick." She held Matt's hand under the table, giving him a bit of confidence.

Matt hesitantly took a bite from his fork and felt sick.

"What? Piggy already full."

"NICK!" Emily bellowed.

Matt unlatched himself from his mother and left the table, tears running down his cheeks. Was a piggy fat? Did Father think he was fat? He was cracking down on food intake, and after he found him in the kitchen at night, everything started being locked up. He wasnt even aloud to eat food at school. 

The ginger ran into his room and looked at his single full-length mirror. He didn't think he was fat, everyone else in his class looked like him. His doctors always told him he was healthy, did they lie? Matt swears he's never been more confused. 

Matt stepped away from the mirror, as it was stressing him out, and laid down on the bed. 


	2. Makeup Covers Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt only seems to be going in a downhill spiral.

The alarm woke Matt with a jump. Was it morning already? His stomach let out an angry growl, yelling at him for skipping out on dinner yesterday. He rubbed his belly, trying to ignore the fat flaps. He pulled up his shirt, finding himself in front of the mirror again, have they also been there? Where had all this fat come from? 

Shaking his head, and getting a move on, he changed out of his clothes, as he never changed after storming out of dinner, he went to his normal hoodie and jeans that rested in his closet.

A servant knocked on his door, pulling him out of his funk for a few seconds. "Master Matthew? Your mother wishes to see you." Confused, he left his room with Jeff to go to the master bedroom. 

"Mom?" By this time, Nick had already left for work so Matt wasnt worried about walking right on in.

"Matty? I'm in the bathroom." Emily called. Matt found his mother nose deep in makeup, pulling out many different shades of bottles and measuring it to his face.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Matt asked, did she want to do his makeup? Why?

"I'm looking for a foundation shade that will match your skin." She replied, forcing the shame out of her voice.

"Why though?" 

Emily held back her tears. "To cover your freckles dear."

Matt once again, found himself starring into the mirror, analyzing his face. His freckles? He liked his freckles.

"But why? I think they're pretty!" Matt gushed, touching his face.

"They aren't, their shameful to the family." Emily wanted to throw up, this wasnt right.

Matt looked at his mother, hurt. "W-what?" His mom thought his face was ugly?

She didn't answer, she couldn't risk crying in front of her already confused child. Once she found the right shade, she grabbed a blending tool and faced Matt towards the reflection.

"Okay, Matty." She started, squirting the liquid foundation onto his face. "Everyday, you're going to do this, so watch carefully." 

Taking her fingers, she brushed it around his nose and cheeks, being careful of her fake nails. "Once you get it on Matty, take this tool and brush it on to cover the spots." She explained.

Matt nodded, watching carefully. In a matter of seconds, all the freckles were gone. Emily pulled out a makeup wipe and took off the makeup. "Okay Matty, do it all by yourself, just like I showed you."

Following her lead, he got it out of the bottle, only to squeeze too much. "Here Matty." Emily helped, swiping away some of the excess makeup.

Matt carefully copied the way that she did, mixing into the skin best he could. Once he felt like he was gone, he gave his mother a toothy smile.

Emily couldn't help but coo until it dawned on her what she was doing. Why was she doing this, because Nick wants her too? She's a terrible mother.

She blended the few spots Matt missed. "You are a natural Matty! Just watch how you blend your cheeks."

Matt inched at his skin before Emily pushed his hand away. "You can't touch it though, it will rub off."

Matt nodded, hugging his mother. "Thanks for helping me be a better mother." Emily's stomach dropped, she's terrible. She wants to push Matty away and force that makeup off of him, tell him he's perfect the way he is, instead, she shuts up and hugs back.

"You know I love you, Matty, right?" She whispered.

"Of course mom." He answered.

Emily pulled away and playfully shoved her son towards the door. "Go get ready for school Matty."

Matt flew out of the room and danced to his private bathroom to prepare for the day ahead. 

After taking care of his hygiene, he met his mother and drivers at the main hall to be taken to school. Emily bent over and gave a sloppy kiss to Matt's head. "I love you so much, Matty."

Matt pushed his mother away, "Ew mom! I just brushed my hair!"

Emily laughed, "Okay okay, have a good day at school." 

After saying goodbye, Matt followed the driver to the car and they went on their way. It was lonely, mom used to drive him but she got a day job, and the driver never talked to him.

Pulling up to the school, Matt jumped out the door before it even came to a stop when his two best friends came into view. The driver snapped at him but he ignored it and ran off. 

"Edd! Tom!" He called, jumping on his two friends as a greeting. 

The three kids laughed as they hit the ground, "Get off Matt!" Tom pushed, laughing. "You're heavy."

_Heavy?_ Matt immensely propped himself off his friends and back onto his two feet. Heavy? His fathers mean words coming back to his mind from last night, remembering how hungry he was. He didn't even eat this morning.

"Matt?" Edd asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" 

Matt quickly recovered, not noticing he was gripping his stomach to the point it left red fingerprint marks. "Oh yeah! Sorry for tackling you guys, I was just excited."

Tom smiled, which was adorable. He was a bit of a late bloomer, and his two front teeth were missing. Father didn't like Tom or Edd, and at one point wanted to send him to a private school, to "Mingle with his kind."

He always complained that Tom was a baby, and a bad influence because he still liked to carry Tommie Bear to school with him. And that Edd's family was below them, and Matt needed better company.

Matt didn't want better company, Matt likes his friends.

Tom looked over Matt, "Something about you, seems different."

Matt tilted his head but laughed when he figured it out. "Oh, Mom wants me to wear his makeup now to cover my freckles."

"Why?" Edd asked he liked Matts freckles.

"She says it makes me better." Matt shrugged.

The bell rang and the three friends raced to class. 

Ms. Gates was already in the classroom and smiled as the three last students took their seats in the front. "Hello class, how was your weekend?" 

Edwardo, who sat in the back, raised his hand eagerly. "Yes, Edwardo?" Ms. Gates called out, giving him free speech.

He pointed a thumb to his chest. "I went to Apple Bees with my dad, he let me order a combo meal!" He boasted. The class gasped. He didn't order from the kid's menu?

Tom raised his hand with pride. "I got to go ice skating with my mom and Tommie Bear!" 

"That's so cool Tom!" Edd praised, he knew that Tom's family wasnt rich, and didn't get to do fun things very often.

Edwardo laughed from the back of the class with his little gang, Edd and Matt turned around to glare. "Stop talking like your bear is alive, its just a stuffed animal."

Tom looked down and hugged the bear to his chest.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Edd demanded. 

Ms. Gates claimed the situation before it could get any worse. "Hey, we treat everybody in here how we want to be treated."

"Yes, Ms. Gates." They mumbled a reply.

Lunch came faster then Matt would have liked, but on the upside, he was picked out by Ms. Gates to lead the class to the lunchroom, much to everyone's jealous. They took their usual table. Edd and Tom pulled out their lunch boxes. Tom's was from his favortie telly show, The children, and Edd's had cola on it. Matt didn't have lunch.

His stomach rumbled as he watched his friends dig in. "Do you want some?" Tom offered his Tuna sandwich, his favorite food that he always packed.

Matt's eyes glowed up, he never got tuna at home, only fancy fish like salmon and hamlet. Tom spit the food in half, sharing some to the ginger who hugged him.

"Thanks so much, Tom!"

Edd pulled out a can of cola and handed it to Matt. "For me?" He gasped. Edd haver shared his cola.

"Yep! All yours! I have an emergency cola in my locker anyway." He shrugged in dismay.

They shared and traded jokes, while Edd made terrible puns until Tommie bear was snatched off the table.

"Hey!" Tom shouted, looking at his friend that was now in the hands of Mark, while Edwardo held a pair of scissors. "Give him back!"

"No way!" Edwardo laughed. "You need to learn he's not real, your too old to be playing pretend."

"Maybe we sh-"

"Shutup Jon!" Edwardo snapped, taking the school supply and turning it into a deadly weapon by cutting Tommie's arm off.

Tom let out a painful howl and jumped from his seat and tackled Edwardo, who evidently cut Tom's finger with the scissors. Matt left his seat and yanked Tommie away from Mark, who then ran at the sight of blood.

Edd helped Tom with Edwardo who also fled. Tom cried over his stuffed animal, ignoring the blood that was leaking onto his overalls.

Edd looked over the wound, which only turned out to be a small cut, but still needed wrapping.

"Hey, it's okay." Matt tried to comfort. "We can fix him." He reasoned.

"Y-you can?" Tom sniffed.

"Yeah, Matt wouldn't lie to you." Edd reinsured. "Matt can lead you to the nurse and I'll patch him up, I promise." 

Nodding, Matt helped Tom up from the ground and gave him a piggyback ride.

_Piggy._

No, he cants think like that, Tom needs his help right now. "Will Tommie Bear be okay?"

"Yeah." Matt smiled, "He's in good hands." He promised.

Tom never liked doctors, or nurses, it just brought back bad memories of his father, but the faster this was dealt with, the better. 

"Hello you two, what can I help you with?" The nurse smiled.

"My friend cut his finger," Matt spoke for his friend, as he was distressed.

"Ah, let me have a look." The nurse examined his finger. "Good thing you came to me right away, let me fix that for you, sweetie."

She pulled open a drawer full of bandaids. "What color would you like?"

"Blue," Tom mumbled shly.

"Blue it is." The nurse disinfected the cut and placed the bandaid on. "Okay, you two are free to go."

Tom smiled, taking Matt's hand and running out.

"Woah! Where was this before! Did you just want a free ride!" Matt laughed, letting himself get pulled along.

"The faster we get back to Edd. the faster we see Tommie!"

Sure enough, Tommie and Edd were waiting for them at their desks, as lunch had ended sometime during their drama. Tommie had bulky black duct tape attaching the limb back to his body.

"Tommie!"

Edd gave a pity smile to Tom, "I'm sorry, this was the best I could do I-"

The air was knocked out of him as Tom latched into a tight embrace. "Thank you! Thank you for helping him!" 

Edd smiled. The bell rang once again, the day was over. They said their goodbyes, and Matt waited for his driver. He didnt want to go home.


	3. Feeling Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Nick is late to dinner

The driver opened up the door letting Matt out, who raced out of the garage to go met his mother who was in the main room. "Mom! Mom I'm home!" Matt called out.

Matt wasnt sure when his mom gets back from work, or what she even does for that matter, but she was cooking over the stove in the kitchen. "Hello Matty, how was school?" She asked, bending down and embracing her only child.

"It was great!" He bounced, thinking about seeing his friends again. "Then it was bad..." Matt frowned, Edwardo, he's such a jerk. Emily watched as Matty's face lit up with joy again. "But it all turned out okay!"

God this kid is confusing, maybe she should check him for bipolar disorder. "Well..I'm glad you had a good day honey."

She turned back to the oven, "Mom? What are you cooking? I thought the chiefs do that?" 

Emily smiled at her son, "Their special cookies that I made just for you!" She bent down to Matt level with a grin, whispering in her ear. "They're made with love." 

Matt gasped. With love! They are special! "Really?!"

"Yep!" Emily replied. "Now, do you have any homework?"

Matt rubbed his chin in thought, "Nope! No homework!"

"Go play then Matty, I got to finish these up." 

"When will they be done?" Matt questioned, the mouthwatering smell hanging thick in the air.

"After dinner, now go," Emily said, giving her son a little push.

Matt groaned, the smell of goodness fading away farther he walked. What could he possibly do till dinner? His friends somehow propped into his mind, and a thought process started.

He ran and grabbed his backpack that had been put away and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and coloring pencils. Hopefully Tom and Edd like his gift. 

Matt started withdrawing the background, it was outside on a sunny day, then he went with Tom, the grass under his feet. Tom's hair was much more pointy in the picture, and he had Tommie in his arms. Then he drew himself in the middle, holding Tom's free hand. Edd was on the far left, also holding hands with Matt. 

Then he filled them in with colors.

"Matty! Come sit down for dinner!" Emily called.

The ginger chid ran down the many stairs and to the dining room where Emily was resting in her usual seat. "Mom look!"

He shoved the picture in his mothers face, who laughed and examined it. "Edd is much better at drawing then me, but I still like it!" Matt boasted.

Emily wasnt surprised by the quality, it did look like a ten-year-old drew it, but she loved it. "Matty it looks beautiful! Your friends will love it! You should bring it to school tomorrow!"

Matt excitedly nodded with joy, then sat down, the paper by his side.

For dinner tonight, it was some kind of fancy salad, with a chunky soup. Matt's never seen this food before. "What is this?" Matt asked, raising his nose. No way he's eating that.

"It's beef soup with avocado salad," Emily replied, secretly grossed out herself. Nick had picked out a new menu for them, Emily tried to fight with him on it, but it just wasnt worth it, all the food was healthy, and should help them in the long run. That's why she made Matt cookies tonight, so at least he would enjoy something.

"When will Father get home?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure honey." Emily frowned, dinner was already starting to get cold.

It was exactly five minutes later then when he arrived yesterday, and he stumbled in with a frown.

"Emily, you haven't eaten yet, right?" Same question, same drill. 

"No, of course not honey." 

Nick huffed, dropping his stuff, then looked over at Matt. glaring him up and down. Matt suddenly felt very small and just stared down at the puddle in his bowl. "Oh good, you covered the pimples on your face."

Pimples?

"They were freckles, Nick." Emily snapped.

Nick rolled his eyes. "They are embarrassing to the family! Were not even ginger! Next step is hair dye!" 

Emily chocked on her mouthful of cold soup. "What? No! you're delusional! I did what you wanted! I got rid of the freckles, no more!"

"well see." Nick groaned, he had a way of getting what he wanted.

Matt tried to injure his fighting parents, he can't remember a time when they got along. "Can we just eat? Please?" Emily snapped.

The ginger, who now felt a little insecure about his hair, was he a disappointment? An embarrassment to his mother? Hesitantly, he took a bit, which was filled with regret, as his father was glaring.

He put the spoon down and enjoyed his salad instead.

"What's that?" Nick lazily pointed with the tip of his fork.

Matt's eyes followed his, which ended at the picture that he drew up. "Oh!" All the negative attitude drained from his body at the mere thought of gushing about his friends.

"I made this for my friends!" Matt excitingly said, pointing at the photo. "That's Tom, Edd, and myself! You remember them right?"

Nick's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Yeah, I do."

The clear distaste seemed to fly over Matt's head as he continued.

"Yeah! Today me and Edd s-"

"Matt"

"We saved Tom from be-"

"Stop M-"

"And I took him to the n-"

"SHUTUP MATT!" Nick shouted, slamming his fist down. 

"Nick!" Emily gasped. "Sit down!"

The man growled to himself, but sat back down, but not before he ripped the hand draw picture and ripped it in two. "Now show it to your ingrate friends!"

"Oh my god, Nick! What the fuck!" Emily spat, "You just destroyed your son's fucking picture that he made for his friends! That's sick!"

Matt's eyes watered, almost in slow motion the two slips of paper drifted to the ground. Matt ran off, choosing to ignore the shouts and a yelp of pain that soon followed. Pushing past worrying servents and calls of his name. 

He escaped to the comfort of his room and rested, trying to calm his heart from what just happened, couldn't they go one night without fighting? This time, he made sure he changed into some Pjs and cleaned his face, the freckles once again showing through.

Could he dig them out? Are freckles removable? Will he grow out of them?

A disturbing thought came into his mind, mom uses knives in the kitchen, if he truly did want them gone, he could always use that.

No, mother would be even more upset with him.

His stomach groaned loudly, reminding him how hungry he was. He didn't get to eat, and the only thing he's had today was a part of his friend's lunches. No way he was hungry enough to go back downstairs though. 

"Matty? Honey wake up." 

Mom? Matt yawned, when did he fall asleep? "Why did you wake me up so early?"

Emily shifted, "We got to put on your makeup Matty."

Matt groaned, but sat up, getting a good look at his mother, who was sporting a bruise. "Mom? What happened?"

Emily stiffened, no way she could tell her sweet Matty what happened, he needs someone strong right now. "I fell Matty, I'm gonna need to put some makeup of my own on." She laughed awkwardly. 

Matt looked at her confused, he might be a bit of an airhead, but he wasnt stupid. Emily quickly changed the subject. "Look at what I fixed for you!"

She held out his picture from yesterday, the tear patched up with clear tape so you could still see the smiling faces. Matt gasped before reaching over and holding his mother. "I love you so much mom, thank you."

Emily couldn't even tell she was crying. "I love you too Matty."

She coughed, a let go of her only son. "You've been so good Matty, let's go downstairs and enjoy those cookies you didn't get after dinner."

His face twisted upwards, "Really? For breakfast?"

She pats his head "yep really." Emily took his hand and lead him to the kitchen, to find Nick sitting by the plate of cookies, steam practically bursting from his ears.

"N-Nick I thought you left for work." Emily stubbled, unintentionally shielding her son from him.

"I took the day off." He snapped, then gestured to the cookies. "Emily, I thought we talked about this."

Emily started playing with Matt's hair. "Their just cookies N-"

"NO!" He screamed, throwing the plate across the room, it breaking into a thousand shards on the tile floor. 

Emily cried out in fear, and Matt clung to his mom. "WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS, HE'S MY SON TO!"

"Then act like a father!" Emily cried.

Nick stomped over and pushed Emily away, she fell to the cold floor below. He forced Matt to look at him. "Go upstairs, cover those freckles, don't even think about packing a lunch, no dinner or breakfast for you little piggy." 

Fat, heartbroken tears rolled down Matt's face and he couldn't help himself from snot running down his nose. "You. Are. Disgusting. In every single way." Nick hissed, hitting his child who joined Emily on the ground. 

"Go."

Matt panicked nodded and ran away and up the stairs, Emily was bawling, Nick was screaming, and Matt wished he could disappear. 


	4. It Ends Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Edd see the damage done to Matt, they don't know what's going on at the Haves house, but they are determined to put a stop to it.

It was 8:01, and the class bell would ring in four minutes, and yet Matt was nowhere to be seen. "Do you think he's okay?" Tom whimpered, clutching Tommie close. 

Edd shrugged, holding Tom's hand. "I don't know." Edd frowned, Matt's never been late before, to anything. He once told him that his father said tardiness was the first step to failure. 

Tom squeezed Edd's palm. He wasnt a huge fan of being touched or contact at all, but he'll make the exception for his best friend, Tom didn't get the comfort he deserved at the foster home.

A second later, and Matt's limo pulled up. Tom squealed, letting go of Edd and running up to the car. "Matt!"

The boy stepped out, only for Tom to take a step back, with a frightened gasp. "What happened Matt?"

Matt touched his eye, that held a blue ring to it and smiled. "Oh, I fell over!" Matt lied, the fib that his mother told him to use. "But look at what I made you!"

He pulled out the patched up picture of the three of them, proudly showing it off. "Woah! Matt that looks so cool!" Edd complimented, the inner artist enjoying his friends work.

"What happened to it?" Tom questioned, eyeing the tape. Matt let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Oh, I'm a little clumsy."

"That makes sense!" Tom said, buying right in. Edd raised an eyebrow, he wasnt as immature as Tom was, he knows a lie when he sees it.

"Yeah..."

The bell chimed, and the three got to class, and Matt happily pinned his picture on the wall, with permission of Ms. Gates of course. 

Ms. Gates started the day with math, and about five minutes in, Matt raised his hand. "Ms. Gates?"

The teacher looked away from her math problem to answer her calling student. "Yes, Matt?"

"May I use the restroom?" Ms. Gates tilted her head, she had a very strict rule that she tried to enforce, no bathroom till lunch, if she was lazy with it, the children would use it as an excuse, and be leaving every five minutes.

"Yes, you can, if..." Matt groaned, already halfway out of his seat. "If you can solve this problem."

Ms. Gates pointed to her equation, 5x6. Matt shivered, he was terrible at math! No way he could solve that! Tom was the smart one! He had no choice, he didn't sleep well last night and he rubbed at his eyes, smearing the makeup for his freckles and his eye, he needed a mirror to put on a new coat.

"S-Sure."

Edd and Tom watched helplessly as their friend stalked to the board. "No way he can solve that! He's stupid!" Mark called from the back, Edwardo quickly joining in.

"This is just a waste of time!"

Edd stood up, growling. "Shutup Edwardo!"

"Y-Yeah!" Tom hushed, he wasnt a fan of confusion, but no way he would let Edwardo talk to Matt like that.

Edwardo laughed, jerking a thumb towards him. "You should just keep your mouth shut! You still sleep with a teddy bear!"

Matt could hear the insults and fighting being thrown around him and a silent tear rolled down his cheek. He's not stupid! And Tom sleeps with a Tommie because he's lonely! Edwardo doesn't know what he's talking about. 

Ms. Gates slammed her ruler down, everyone stared wide-eyed. "Edwardo, Mark! Hall! Now!" She demanded. The boys grummbled and left towards the hall.

She crouched down, and wiped a few stay tears from Matt's cheeks, "Hey honey, do you wanna visit the nurse?" She whispered. 

He shook his head as a fierce no, they would call his parents, and he ant handle that right now.

"Do you wanna go to the bathroom?" She asked next. Matt nodded, afraid to speak as it would come out as a full out sob. "okay honey, go ahead."

Matt ran out of the class and to the nearest bathroom, ignoring the snickering boys and finding a mirror.

"Hey Edd, something about Matt seems off.," Tom said. He wasnt acting like himself. First, the black eye, ripped up picture, and now this? Matt always just let Edwardo's bullying roll off his bad. 

"Yeah..." Edd confirmed, deep in thought.

"What should we do?" Tom asked, watching as Ms. Gates tried to reel the classroom back in from the chaos that erupted.

Edd answered his scared friend. "I don't know yet, but first things first, we start at the Haves house."

"Why? Do you think somethings wrong at home?" Tom questioned. He's only been to Matt's house once, and Ms. Haves was very nice, and even made them cookies! She was really pretty. Ms. Heaves was mean, he yelled at Ms. Heaves and kicked them out. He scared Tom. They were never invited back.

"Maybe." Edd thought, then leaned into his friend's ear, keeping prying eavesdropping students away. "Meet me after school, and don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Tom quickly nodded. Matt joined the class, and the way he striddled in, you couldn't even tell what happened a few minutes beforehand. "Hey, guys! What did I miss?"

Tom and Edd exchanged looks. "Just Edwardo and Mark bitting it." Edd snicked.

Tom waved and watched as Matt climbed back into his limo, and out of sight. Where was Edd? Did he want Tom to meet him somewhere else? Did he leave without Tom? Oh god, did he screw up? Maybe because of this Edd doesn't want to see him, he hates him, T-

"Okay T-"

"AHHHH" 

Tom screamed as Edd's hand made contact with his shoulder, jumping back and his grip on Tommie Bear failing. 

"Tom? Did I scare you, I'm sorry." Edd apologized. Sometimes he forgot how Faglie Tom was. He picked Tommie bear up from off the ground and brushed the dust off. "Here you go."

Tom took his beloved animal and blushed with embarrassment. "T-Thanks." He mumbled. "So...What are we doing?"

"Some spy work," Edd responded, striking a badass pose.

"Like..." Tom trailed, thinking about a good example. "James bond?"

"Yes!" Edd jumped. "Like James Bond! Were gonna be James Bonds now"

Tom rubbed his chin, "Are we, James Bonding Matt?"

"Yep!" Edd answered, taking Tom's hand, much to his relief, "Now let's get walking, it about a half a mile walk."

"Is that a long walk?" Tom asked he knew a mile was far, so how long would this take? Kate didn't care what he does during the day, but if he missed supper, he would be in trouble.

"I think so," Edd said.

Tom sighed, his small legs trying his follow Edd's strides. For Matt.

The walk was much more grueling then Edd would have liked. The sun was beating down on them, and poor Tom was dying. He had to walk much faster to keep up with Edd as he was considerably shorter, he made sure to slow down a little. Strangers gave them strange looks with double takes, much too young to be alone.

When the finally got to the Haves Mansion, they were sweating bullets. Edd had torn off his hoodie that now rested on his waist, and Tom had resorted to unlocking the top of his overalls.

They couldn't even stop for a break, Edd was determined to set this straight, something was up with Matt, and Edd only wanted to help. "Okay, see that window?" Edd gestured towards to front of the house.

"Yeah?..."

Edd continued. "That one time we came over, the servants ran on a tight schedule, we ate 3 minutes from now, so Matt's family should be going down to eat anytime now.

"Oh! And you want to watch from there?" Tom asked, making sure he understood so he wouldn't mess up.

"That's the plan, now let's go," Edd said, taking the lead and sneaking his way through the yard, into the bushes, and making it to the window. Yes, James bonding it.

The window, cleanest thing Edd's ever since peeked into the dining room. Emily's back was to them, while Matt sat sideways, the food in front of them. 

"Why aren't they eating?" Tom whispered. The two of them, not talking, or eating, just starred at their pipping food.

"I don't know..." Edd replied. Matt looked sad, really sad, and almost nervous.

"Are they not hungry?" Tom asked.

"I thi-" A bright light shined on them. "Get down!" Edd whispered yelled, pushing Tom down into the bushes.

The lights went away, the car engine shut off. "Do you think he saw us?"

"Maybe." Edd hoped not, it was most likely Mr. Heaves, but why was he late? Were they not eating because of him?

The front door opened and slammed shut loudly, making Tom jump a little. They peeked back in to see Mr. and Ms. Heaves yelling. The glass was so thick they couldn't hear what they were saying.

Tom crawled closer to Edd, he hated fighting. 

The fighting on for a while and Matt looked like he was about to cry.

Something in the fight went too far, and Mr. Heaves smacked Ms. Heaves. Matt stood up and helped his mother, only resulting in getting hit himself.

Tom cried out, looking away and hugging Edd, did that just happen? Oh. My. God. What the hell.

Edd looked horrified, and he clenched Tom, "Stay here okay Tom, don't move and don't look back inside." Confused, but compliant. Edd left Tom behind and looked for the nearest stranger.

Mom always told him to never talk to strangers, but this was an emergency, and when theirs an emergency, mom told him to call for help.

"Hey!" Edd called, stopping a young woman who looked like she was coming home from work. "Hey stop!"

The women turned around and bent down to the child running her way. "Hello sweetie, are you lost?" She smiled.

"No! I need you to call the police! My friend's dad hit him! They need help!" He panicked, did Tom get caught? Was Matt okay?

"Wh-"

"Please!" Edd begged. "Just call for help!"

A scream rang out from across the street, Tom's scream. The lady pulled out her cell once she heard the plea for help. Edd ran back to where he left Tom, leaving the women alone as she yelled for him to come back.


	5. Childish Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Matt's backstory, but Edd is next.

Tom small body wiggled and squirmed in the tight grip around his neck. His voice was gone, the air being forced out of lungs by gruff, unwashed hands wrapped on his throat. 

Edd watched in horror as Tom kicked and bit to try and escape, Matt, scratching at his father desperately.

"Ouch! You little fucker!" Nick hissed, Tom, burying his front teeth into his arm, sinking till he tasted blood. Nick slammed Tom threw the glass, shards raining down on him and cutting into his skin.

"DAD STOP IT!" Matt begged, his cheeks stained with tears. Tom, pushing through the overbearing pain he was feeling, continued to fight back.

"Stay still you freak!" He banged Tom again, this time on the fresh paint of the house, the trauma to his head brought a knockout, blood leaking down his face.

"TOM!" Edd cried, watching the fail body go limp. 

Nick huffed, brushing his heads off like he had finished dealing with trash. He glared at the livid child in his yard. "Go, home kid." He commanded. "Unless you wanna end up like the freak."

Matt's body went still, the blood that exited the wound stained Tom's clothes, the grass around him turning a dark red. Tom, his best friend, was just beat by his dad. Like mom, like him. "He's not a freak," Matt claimed, pointing an angry finger at his dad.

"Are you blind?! Have you seen his eyes!" Nick chuckled. "This was coming to him! Twice, he's on my property, at least now he's put to some kind of use, wonder if blood is a good fertil-"

Nick fell back in shock, while he was gushing about a bleeding child improving his garden, Emily had struggled outside from the broken window, and swung a baseball bat to his head.

Emily grinned, watching Nick fall to the ground. "Mom!" Matt cried, thankful his mother made it in time. He always hated baseball, good thing his father loved it, it left a signed weapon in the house.

Now that the coast was clear, Edd and Matt ran to their friend, slumped down and lifeless, it made them sick. "Tom! Tom are you alright?" Matt worried, taking his weight and laying his head on his lap.

"Is he breathing?" Edd asked, taking a seat, and being cautious that Nick was still out.

Matt put his head to Tom's chest, "It's shallow Edd." Matt frowned. He's been crying so much the makeup had washed off, his freckles coming to light.

"It's okay, the pol-"

Loud alarms buzzed from a few streets down, and Edd smiled, help was on its way. 

"Police!" Matt grinned! Tom was gonna be okay, everything was gonna be okay! "Mom! Do you hear that its the police!" Matt gushed. Emily watched, terrified, as Nick stood up shakily, holding the baseball bat she dropped.

"Matt! Run!" She cried. Emily escaped from the window and jumped outside, pulling Matt close, as he was frozen in place. Nick took a hard swing at Edd, smashing at his knee cap. 

Edd let out a harsh, ear wrenching scream that made Emily's heartbreak. She wanted to go save that child, but Matt comes first every time. "Mom! Edd's hurt, please help him!"

Emily ignored her son, and Nick tossed Edd to the side, confident that he wouldn't get in the way anymore. The sirens were getting closer, and a game plan formed. Stalking forward, the bat dragging behind him, a sick smile on his lips.

"Matt needs to be perfect," Nick demanded. His only son needed to keep the family running, Emily was ruining all his hard work, Matt's friends were toxic, they needed to go. "No freckles, no ginger hair, skinny body, and NO FRIENDS!"

Knowing that in the short time he had, a struggling hostage wouldn't do him any good, Matt can't afford any more imperfections, and Emily would struggle, and unconscious child would make no fight. Smirking deviously, he grabbed Tom by the overalls and watched as Matt struggled against his mother.

"NO! TOM NO! PLEASE-" He was sobbing, Tom, Edd, then Tom again held by the dark wills of his dad, "PLEASE I CANT! DONT DAD-" He was having a panic attack, police stormed the yard, demanding he let the child go, screams, crying, it was a blur.

Matt forced to watch Tom get his arm shattered by the bat, his dad falling to the ground with a bullet wound, Edd begging for help.

Nothing would be the same.

The doctors said that Edd would be on bed rest for his snapped leg for at least 4 months if he ever wanted to walk again, no pressure could be put on it. Tom was brought into emergency surgery. He had a severe concussion, a bruised windpipe, a broken finger, and a broken arm. Matt has never been so lonely, he had no idea where mother went, Edd was asleep, and Tom might die.

Doctor Cane said that Tom was likely to be alive, the blood loss alone almost ended him. Matt's glad he didn't die. He moved in with a nanny after that, his family's fortune alone would keep him from working a day in his life.

He never saw his mother again, and his dad was dead. Matt doesn't care, he's just glad he has his friends, he's glad he isn't alone with his parents anymore.

"Wait, wait, wait, this isn't fucking real." Tord crossed his arms, calling out the bullshit in their story, Matt has never cared for anyone like that, and he sure as hell isn't rich. Tom isn't such a fucking pussy, and Edd, well no that sounds like Edd.

Edd shrugged, "I mean that's the gist of it, but believe what you want." 

If such a story did happen, why was it so blandly fictional? "Why was Tom such a baby? I mean you guys were young, but damn, a teddy bear?" Tord laughed.

Tom rolled his eyes, "I had dependence issues, and Tommie bear was the last thing, my father ever gave me."

Huh, Tord didn't know that. "Okay...Then why haven't I heard of this before? Wouldn't Matt have some fucked up problems because of his dad?" Something that traumatic was bound to have a lifelong effect.

"That's the thing, he doesn't remember, he had some habits that you might not have noticed," Edd claimed. "He hated dating because he never wanted to be like his parents, so he thought the only person that would love him like that was himself."

Tom added in any other key of Matt's personality. "After he was shot with the memory easer, we just didn't talk about it. But some things did stick that he might not even realize." He explained. "He doesn't eat sugary things like ice cream because of his father shamming him, and he still puts on makeup every morning to cover his freckled."

Oh, Tord thought, that's incredibly sad. He never thought Matt went through suck a fucked-up childhood. "How can you prove things were as bad as you say? You two are known for exaggerating things." Tord raised an eyebrow, yeah, that has to be it, nobody could go through that and be mentally fine.

Tom groaned, but stalked off into his room, returning a second later with a small box. "These are our old childhood pictures, I'm sure there has to be something."

Sure enough, Edd, Matt, and Tom were outside a hospital, holding a sign that Edd must have made that read, "FINALLY FREE!!!" Edd had a toothy grin, standing in the middle.

Tom had seen better days, Tommie Bear in his right hand with a cast on the other, he had a neck brace, and many bandages wrapped on his head. It only made it more comical with the dazed look on his face, he was pumped up with painkiller drugs.

"Finally free?" Tord asked the sign covered in small drawings and a shiton of glitter.

"Yeah." Edd laughed. "Matt and I would skip school every single day until Tom was released. We wanted to return together, although Tom's wasnt, there, there for a few days. Even Edwardo didn't bug us for the rest of the year."

Okay, Tord knows when he's beat, maybe this did happen, but if Matt was rich? Where was the money? "So did Matt spend all his money or what?"

Tom took a chug out of his flask, he hates reliving these awful memories, he was a target to Nick for one reason alone, he was different. And his eyes have caused him so much pain.

"Who do you think pays for this house? We don't have jobs." Edd said, now turning back to the tv.

"No! I'm not done yet!" Tord shouted, turning the tv off.

"Hey! I was watching that Tord! Jerk!" Edd waved the remote dramatically.

"Edd." Tom taunted lazily, "Stop being so rude." Edd glared at his drunk friend, in a few minutes he should be passed out. He almost regrets telling Matt's backstory, it stressed him out. He's been drinking this whole time.

"Okay, what else could you ask?" Edd huffed, returning to Tord.

"Where is Emily?"

Oh.

"She died," Edd said bluntly. "A few days after Nick was put in prison, she found out she wasnt getting custody of Matt, and she lost it. She was a nice woman, but she was never alone before. She lost it, they found her hung a fay later."

Damn, what a fucked up story, Tord gained more respect for Matt, never giving in to his father, Edd for sticking through his friends thick and thin, and it almost made his feel bad for Tom's horrible discrimination he had to go through, almost.

"So...Edd what was your childhood like?"


End file.
